


【寡红】fugitives.番外.多佩.2

by Dimo82929



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *Dottie （Omega）x Carter(Beta→Alpha)*时间线A4以后*祝大家情人节快乐～
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Dottie Underwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【寡红】fugitives.番外.多佩.2

**Author's Note:**

> *Dottie （Omega）x Carter(Beta→Alpha)
> 
> *时间线A4以后
> 
> *祝大家情人节快乐～

“复仇者联盟再一次拯救了世界……”

看着电视里站在那个红发特工身后的金发男人，Peggy微微眯起眼睛

「他就是Steve…」

电视被突然关上，Peggy回过头来看向身后瘪着嘴的人无奈地笑着“不要那样孩子气……”

“我看到Natasha那张脸就讨厌。”Dottie轻哼着坐进她的怀里，把手中的遥控器远远地丢开。

Peggy自然知道她在意的并不是Natasha，于是双手环在她纤细的腰上，脸轻轻蹭在她的背后“不高兴了？”

听到对方小心的询问，Dottie勾勾嘴角却并不理她，手臂撑在餐桌上，手指捏着银质的小勺搅拌着面前的咖啡。

“当时我好不容易恢复了记忆，你就在我的面前消失了…现在好不容易回来了却不想理我吗？”

Peggy埋冤似的话语让Dottie不动声色地咬了下嘴唇。

“不说话？”意识到对方的小动作后，Peggy眼底漫上一丝笑意，环在她腰间的手不老实地探进她的t恤里，嘴唇也在她的后颈轻轻蹭了起来。

颈后的腺体被对方鼻息喷吐的热气刺激得一阵阵发麻，胸前的敏感也在那温热的手掌间悄然挺立起来。

银勺从她的指尖跌落进杯子里，褐色的液体飞溅出来滴落在白色的桌布上，接着晕染开来。

Dottie看到这个景象不由得皱紧眉头“Peg…我的桌布…唔…”

乳尖被那人故意捏住，微微的刺痛让她忍不住呻吟出声，Peggy侧过脸舔吻着她已经变成粉红色的腺体，另一只手顺着她的裤边摸了下去。

Dottie被她禁锢在身体和桌子之间，只好反手越过肩膀攥住了Peggy的衣服，双腿紧紧并在一起夹住了对方的手掌。

Peggy笑了笑，尖锐的牙齿轻轻厮磨着她微微发肿的腺体，怀里的人受不住似的颤抖起来，却还倔强地拽着她的衣服不肯松开，口中呜咽着撒着娇。

“每…每次都…这样……啊…”

“因为我终于可以闻到你的气味了嘛…”被改造过后的Peggy拥有了Alpha的体质，曾经作为Beta的她从来不知道Dottie身上的味道竟然这样好闻。

虽说那淡淡的雏菊香味真的很难和Dottie的形象联系起来，但这样也很可爱不是吗？

“god…你不…不要再…碰那里了！”

Dottie挣扎着晃动起身体，手无力地抓着Peggy横在自己胸前的手臂，她感觉自己马上就要到了，只是因为被刺激到颈后的腺体，她的身体就快要到达临界点了。

原本紧紧夹在一起的双腿无力地分开，Peggy的手指轻轻探入她紧致的小口，只是探入了一个指节，那炙热的肉壁就激动地紧缩起来，湿滑的液体从穴口滑落，前面的小核也顶开了那层薄皮站立起来。

Peggy眼底一暗，放在对方胸前的手穿过她的领口探进了她微微张开的口中，有些失神的Omega乖巧地吮吸着她的手指，却又突然回过神来，她不满地用牙齿咬住Peggy的手，正要用力，埋在腿心的手却突然动了起来。

不成调的吟哦从她被迫张开的小口中流了出来，那在她体内掏探的手指向上勾弄着她敏感的皱褶，拇指还不停拨弄着她体外的花核。

更要命的是那人此刻居然坏心地咬住了她的腺体，这让她整个身体都僵硬了起来，仿佛一只被捏住后颈的猫咪，只能被迫接受对方的爱抚。

甬道的媚肉开始抽搐起来，Dottie的呻吟声也愈发强烈，然而那人却在此刻突然停了手，咬在腺体上的牙齿也松了劲。

被吊在半截的Dottie愣了一下，一股浓浓的委屈涌上心头，眼底原本就蓄满的泪水不听话地从眼角滑了下来，她用力地想要用手肘顶开身后的人，然而那人却笑着躲开，接着站起身把她压在茶桌上。

“Peggy Carter!”

Dottie挣扎着想要挣脱她的桎梏，那人却掀起她的衣服绑住了她的手腕，接着不情不重地拍了一下她的屁股“不要乱动…”

“你他妈的…”感觉到那人松开了自己的手，Dottie正准备从桌子上爬起来，对方却在她的身蹲下，掰开了她的腿根。

“啊…”

湿得一塌糊涂的花穴被对方小心地探入，相对于那里的柔软，Peggy的舌头还是略显坚硬了不少，尤其是那上面的味蕾一颗颗划过甬道还不停地向上勾动，舌尖总是若有似无地扫过那敏感的一点，一来一去，Dottie的花穴又开始痉挛了起来。

“Peg…Peg…啊…快…NO！”

感觉到对方再次离开了自己的身体，Dottie哭喊着甩着头，后背的肌肉也紧紧绷了起来，肿胀得高高立起的乳尖不停地蹭过粗糙的桌布，缓解着她的欲望，但这是远远不够的。

身体被翻了过去，Dottie无力地瘫软在桌子上，双腿大开着，Peggy看着她有些失焦的蓝眼睛，心疼地凑过去吻了吻她的嘴唇

“好可怜啊…想要吗？”

“唔…”Dottie啜泣着点了点头，被绑在一起的双手收回在胸前，手臂无意识地蹭过自己挺立的乳尖，然后微微发着抖。

Peggy摸了摸她发烫的脸，指腹擦去上面的泪痕

“我想给你最好的…我想让你爽到快疯掉……”她一边说着，手指再次探进她紧缩的甬道里“你现在已经准备好了…是吗？”

Dottie加重了呼吸，眼前再次朦胧了起来，她舔了舔嘴唇，将双手伸到头顶，露出了她胸前的粉红色“我准备好了…Peg…不要欺负我了……”

“你要知道…一切的等待都是值得的…”

Peggy一边说着，一边弯下了腰，温热的嘴唇包裹住那兴奋到高高肿起的花核，舌头重重碾过那上面的黏膜，手指也顶在她体内的敏感上摩擦着。

Omega急促的喘息声响彻在房间里，Peggy小心呵护着她脆弱的敏感，透明的花液顺着穴口和手指的缝隙飞溅出来，打湿了她的下巴。

“停…停下…”Dottie惊慌地挣扎着，被快感冲击得摇摇欲坠的理智告诉她，再这样下去她就要失控了

“不…不要了…Peg…啊啊啊啊…”

积蓄已久的高潮终于到来，Dottie哭喊着在Peggy身下泄了出来，浑身颤抖得不像话，那颗精神的小豆子在Peggy的口中抖作一团，好像安了弹簧一般不停跳动着。

Peggy轻轻吮吸了一下，换来对方的又一阵轻颤，便松开她站起身来。

舒服得一塌糊涂的Omega双手放在自己的胸口闭着眼睛，身体还在一下一下地痉挛着，两条修长的腿无力地分开，兴奋到发红的花穴彻底展开，隐约还能看到那小小的穴口在随着她的动作微微张合着。

强烈的浪潮还在冲击着Dottie的理智，然而还没等她回过神来，对方便凑到了她的腿间，炙热的腺体顶在她的花瓣上，那敏感的花穴便立刻包裹住那里，不知羞耻地将自己张开到极致，一点一点地把它吸了进去。

“哈啊…”Dottie瘫软在桌子上，身体却不由自主地迎合起来，被充满的快感让她几乎又一次到达了高潮。

“放松一点…”

Peggy抱着她站了起来，Dottie的双腿立刻缠紧了她的腰肢，被束缚的双手无措地攥住她的衣服来保持平衡。

埋在自己体内的硬挺随着那人的动作而越顶越深，Dottie呜咽着想要直起腰来，却又被顶弄得瘫软下去。

Peggy让她躺在了床上，拉着束缚她双手的衣服将她的手臂按在头顶，接着弯下腰去吻住了她。

两条小舌不停纠缠着，下身也在不停地碰撞，对方坚实的小腹总是能摩擦过她敏感的花核，炙热的硬挺充实着她的身体，顶端还不停地撞击着她的腔口。

完全被撑开的肉壁让她体内的敏感无处可藏，摩擦到微微肿起的敏感总是被重重碾过，腺液混合着花液从而人交合的地方不停被带出来，逐渐打湿了床单。

“不…不行…又要……啊…”Dottie惊慌地躲开对方的吻，双手推搡着对方的肩膀“太快了…啊…好深…”

Peggy捏住她的腿窝，将她的大腿按到了胸前，甚至让她的腰肢都离开了床面，Dottie哭喊着求饶，但她却兴奋地加快了速度——她爱死了她的Omega这样失控的模样。

Dottie失神的望着她，这个让她心心念念这么久的人此刻真的在爱着她…想到这，她鼻子一酸哭出了声

“Peg…Peg…”

“Dottie…我在呢…我在呢……”Peggy心疼地抱紧她，腰上也加快了动作。

“啊啊啊…”

Dottie哭泣着弓起了身体，浅棕色的长发被汗水打湿粘在她巴掌大的脸上，泪水像开了闸一般从眼底滚落下来，红肿的嘴唇还在轻轻张合。

Peggy一边挺动腰肢一边拍打了一下她的臀部，她颤抖了一下被拉长了高潮，饥渴的穴肉吞吐着腺体，还在不停搅紧。

每次顶到最深处的撞击都会引发Dottie的一阵轻颤，她明明已经无力迎合，但身体却不知疲倦地反应着，不一会，那些爱液便再次打湿了Dottie的大腿。

体内的硬物突然膨胀起来，将她的花穴牢牢堵住，又一波高潮的快感伴随着胀痛一起冲进了Dottie的大脑。

强烈的刺激让她几乎听不清自己的尖叫声，她不知道自己是如何挣脱了双手的桎梏，然后用力地抱紧了身上的人，双腿死死缠在她的腰上不肯松开。

Peggy低吼着释放了出来，对方体内的小口仿佛她柔软的唇舌般吸吮舔舐着她的端头，然后将她的液体尽数喝下，兴奋至极的肉壁也不规则地收缩着，用力压榨着她。

*

“我还是很感谢他们的…”

“嗯？”Dottie闭着眼躺在对方的臂弯里休息着，放在她背后的手掌还不时地在她光滑的后背上轻轻抚摸着。

“复仇者们…”Peggy低头吻了吻Dottie的额头“他们把你带回来了…你消失的这五年…我真的很想你…”

“…哧…”Dottie闭着眼凑近她的颈窝“现在是谁孩子气？”

“还好你回来了……”Peggy抱紧怀里的人“不要再离开我了…”

“还真是会恶人先告状…”

Dottie惩罚似的咬住她的锁骨，磨蹭了两下又松开，整个人靠了过去，手轻轻地握住了对方“这话还给你…不要再离开我了…Peg…”

感觉到肩膀传来的湿润，Peggy有些心疼地勾起她的下巴，轻轻吻了吻她泛红的眼角“我保证…不会再离开你了…我爱你…”


End file.
